Current ionization tubes utilize a cathode that is completely surrounded by a glass tube. The inside of the glass tube contains a wire mesh that serves as an anode. Glass by its very nature has a fragile structure and is prone to breaking. The glass tube in an ionization tube also produces a corona discharge, which minimizes the effect of the ionization tube and increases the amount of energy consumed during operation of ionization tube. The glass tube breaks down over time and must be replaced by the user and the replacement cost for such a tube is high. Additionally, the glass tube requires a voltage high enough to break down the dielectric strength of the glass, and during the break down process, a corona discharge is created, thus causing uncontrolled and undesirable ozone.
For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0247389 discloses a bipolar ionization tube that has a cathode that is completely surrounded by a glass tube. An anode is provided that circumscribes the interior wall of the glass tube.
There is a need for a bipolar ionization device that is not breakable, eliminates the need for expensive replacement parts, saves energy, provides higher output, and minimizes corona discharge